Révélation
by Oceanna
Summary: On a tous nos grandes révélations pour les choses les plus simples. Pour Blaine, tout a vraiment commencé en regardant Kurt chanter Blackbird, avec cette sensation que quelque chose était en train de se passer /!\ SPOILER épisode 16 saison 2 /!\


A/N : ... D'habitude, j'écris de la saccharose à très très très petite dose. Mais que puis-je dire ? Les expression de Blaine lorsque Kurt est en train de chanter Blackbird m'ont trop faite rire pour que je n'ai pas envie d'écrire ce qui a pu se passer dans sa tête en même temps.

Bref, j'espère que vous apprécierez cette mise en mot de l'épisode 16 de la saison 2 que je dédie à **LP** et **Cat'** pour m'avoir donné envie de regarder _Glee_ et à **Ela** pour m'avoir gentiment relu ^^ Merci les filles !

* * *

><p><strong>Révélation<strong>

Blaine était ce qu'on définissait poliment comme "long à la détente". Non pas qu'il soit stupide, il avait juste un train de retard sur les choses les plus évidentes. À savoir, généralement, ce qu'il ressentait. Il pouvait suivre sans problème ses cours, il pouvait chanter comme il le voulait, mais... le reste était plus difficile.

Ça avait ses avantages. Lorsqu'il avait réalisé qu'il était gay – en descendant se chercher un verre d'eau à la cuisine le soir et en jetant un œil à la télévision qui passait sans doute une romance que sa sœur regardait – il n'avait eu pas de problème pour l'accepter. C'était plus comme si une pièce du grand puzzle qui le constituait venait de s'insérer à sa place. Tout simplement. Mais enfin, ça avait aussi ses inconvénients... Comme avec Rachel, il pouvait se mettre à douter de lui-même, penser qu'il n'avait pas fini de réaliser quelque chose, qu'il lui manquait des nombres pour résoudre l'équation de ses émotions.

Il avait l'habitude de laisser planer le doute, sans se mouiller, jusqu'au moment où il était sûr de lui. Il n'était pas le genre à se poser trop de questions – voire même à questionner ce qui l'entourait. Comme le jour où Kurt lui avait fait remarquer qu'il avait tous les solos et qu'il prenait beaucoup de place dans Glee. Il le savait, mais... il n'avait jamais pensé que d'autres voulaient vraiment avoir le premier rôle. Enfin, il le concevait sans aucun problème. Mais bien entendu, il n'avait jamais relié cette pensée à ses solos : si Glee était dirigé par un conseil d'étudiant, sa voix comptait autant que les autres, non ? Bien entendu, à la réunion suivante, il s'était rendu compte que ce n'était pas le cas.

Et maintenant, quelque chose était en train de se passer. Comme souvent. Kurt était rentré dans la pièce pour annoncer la mort de Pavarotti, avait commencé à chanter. Et Blaine avait senti quelque chose s'installer, là, en lui, une émotion qui lui prenait la gorge, le cœur et les entrailles, toute chaude comme la caresse d'une main et pourtant presque violente, comme si cette main tordait... Comme si ses côtes s'élargissaient et son cœur avec elles. Une émotion sans nom qui restait là, comme s'il allait pleurer, et il ne savait pas pourquoi, et comme s'il allait rire aussi, en même temps.

Et il savait qu'il était en train de vivre quelque chose. Quoi ? Quelle pièce du grand puzzle de sa tête allait trouver sa place, si évidente qu'il ne l'avait jamais cherchée, jamais vue ? Quelque chose se passait, là, en lui, une émotion naissait qu'il n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer, mais qui toquait poliment à la porte de sa conscience.

Tout en chantant, il avait tourné les yeux vers Kurt, parce que c'était lui ou cette chanson qui était à l'origine de cela. Il doutait que ce soit la mort de Pavarotti qui ait pu le mettre dans cet état – il avait écouté – les paroles et la voix de contre-ténor dont il connaissait bien le timbre maintenant – il avait regardé – la tenue noire excentrique, les yeux mouillés de larmes. Mais, comme souvent, la pensée elle-même prenait un malin plaisir à se cacher – et c'était terriblement frustrant, parce qu'il était certain que le tout serait d'une simplicité enfantine une fois qu'il aurait traduit cette émotion en mots compréhensibles. C'était à propos de Kurt, il en était certain maintenant – quelque chose à propos de Kurt – de ses yeux qui évoquait une myriade de souvenirs qui s'agitaient dans son esprit – les yeux perdus d'un garçon égaré à Dalton et qui n'arrivant pas à se fondre dans la masse – ces yeux rouges de larmes qu'on ne voulait pas laisser couler plus que nécessaire – ces yeux qui lui parlait d'une douleur qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien – ces yeux reconnaissants qui retrouvaient un aplomb qu'il admirait – ces yeux brillants, annonçant une remarque ironique et coupante, accompagnés d'un demi-sourire – ces yeux soudain hésitants, cherchant les siens pour savoir que dire et que faire – ces yeux lointains, qui lui parlaient d'une époque qu'il ne connaissait pas et d'amis qu'il n'avait fait que croiser – ces yeux plein d'une espérance à laquelle il n'avait jamais donné de nom et qu'il ne remarquait qu'après-coup à la fin de certains de leurs duos – ces yeux...

Kurt.

La pensée se pressait à la porte de son esprit, tambourinant avec énergie et l'appelant de toute sa voix, et il se sentait stupide parce que ce devait être tellement évident et qu'il cherchait trop loin comme toujours – et il n'arrivait pas à penser du tout, sauf à Kurt, devant lui, en train de chanter, et vraiment qu'est-ce qu'il lui manquait ? Quel était le mot – le dernier mot – capable de faire que tout puisse tenir ensemble ?

Oh.

Kurt était là.

Tout simplement. Kurt était ici. Juste devant lui, en train de chanter avec ses yeux rouges, et un sourire au coin des lèvres, comme pour promettre qu'il ne se laissait pas abattre – et Kurt ne se laissait jamais abattre de toute façon. Un demi-sourire que Blaine connaissait bien, qui évoquait un mot, un seul – courage – qui était presque à eux maintenant. _Courage_, tu vas te débarrasser de David, _courage_, tu vas trouver ta place à Dalton, _courage_, tu vas arriver à faire ta sérénade à celui qui t'a tapé dans l'œil, _courage_, on va écraser les autres à la compétition...

Eux.

Les trois lettres étaient évidentes, comme s'il venait de trouver une pièce de son puzzle dont il ignorait l'existence. Eux. Le mot brillait de son évidence. Eux. Ensemble. Et maintenant, la pensée se moquait presque de lui, dans sa simplicité – vraiment, comment est-ce qu'il avait pu ne pas s'en rendre compte avant ? Comment est-ce qu'il avait pu penser avoir le béguin pour un autre ? Mais lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire, comme un gamin qui venait d'apprendre que c'était Noël et son anniversaire et qu'il allait être enseveli sous les cadeaux et les sucreries.

Et même si la pensée était vue et revue et qu'elle pouvait déclencher une crise de foie à elle seule, elle tournait en boucle – et il se sentait puissamment heureux.

.

_Oh, tu es là... Cela fait une éternité que je te cherche._


End file.
